criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Zoe Kusama, The Sleeping Slave
Background: A former social worker who is the girlfriend of David Jones (after his divorce) and used to work for hapless and lost people, Zoe was instantly regarded as a threat by Ad Astra and Denise Daniels, who found out that she finding the missing people. After various attempts of tracking her and finding as much evidence of her investigation as they can, DreamLife found her in a library and kidnapped her to the dome, where she found herself continuously experimented by the scientists her along with the other people she was looking for. All of them died except for her, so she managed to escape while slowly losing her memories. Many months later, the team found her, who was suffering from amnesia after having her hippocampus damaged from the large doses of Protozane. Although the team successfully let her heal from her trauma, Zoe’s newfound mental illness caused her to act by anger and fear: confronting and killing the man who experimented on her. Being placed on the madhouse, where she is both treated and mentally tortured by the staff and patients while Ad Astra’s eyes constantly look over Zoe, Zoe continued to fear for her life as Jones spent everyday meeting and talking to her. This fear would the one to both Zoe’s and Ad Astra’s downfall when Louis Leroux, the man who pretended to be Zoe’s friend and only saw her as a mere test subject, bashed her brains out with a metal fence post. The shock and unpredictability of her death led to further decrease of morale of the team, Jones’ attempted suicide, and the Ad Astrans making a desperate attempt to have a fighting chance against Daniels now that they were decreasing in numbers. Sometime after Zoe’s funeral, her brain starts to glow purple. The wound on her head starts to regenerate, reviving her from the dead. As an unconscious Zoe starts to levitate, the ground and dirt surrounding her starts to levitate too and later breaking the ground burying Zoe. Later, Zoe wakes up in the street, confused of what happened. She starts having flashbacks of Jones and her past experiences with DreamLife, agitating her. Zoe’s mind eventually becomes unstable and she sends out an outburst of energy around the street. Although she spends her days being mentally lost, remnants of her Stand begin to form inside her, which will grant her a new power someday in the future. “''No, I’m not running away. I’m not gonna scream. I’m not even hesitating! I’m never a coward! Nobody’s making sacrifices now; WE’RE making a gamble, and this time, we’re doing the opposite!” - Zoe Kusama Zoe Kusama (草間 ゾエ)/So-So (ソソ); Age: 37, Height: 5’4, Weight: 118lb, Blood: AB+/S+ (Former) Occupation(s): Social Worker, Volunteer of Happy Paws, Stand User Appearance: Zoe Kusama wears her normal attire prior to her arrest. Her eyes become white when she is stressed out and she has a invisible shield around her body. Her head also glows purple whenever she uses her powers. Initially, Zoe has an unusual skeleton and body structure prior to her gaining a Stand, which is thought by others that Zoe is an alien from a different plant. However, this is actually the form of her Stand inhabiting her body, having been at its first stage of awakening. Zoe also seems to have schizophrenia, but she lacks the unstable version of it and only hears two voices representing the Yin and Yang of her choices, the male Yin voice having italic dialogue and the female Yang voice having bold dialogue. Personality: Being resurrected from her untimely death, Zoe has become very agitated and confused of her powers and things that happened in the past. Zoe is prone to fits of anger and has a tendency to break things into smaller pieces and perform acts of violence to unrelated people. Despite this, she shows remorse for her actions and remembers her friends and close ones, including Jones. Remembering something of her past can make suffer from severe headaches and scream violently, much to the team’s sympathy. After Jones manages to calm her down and convinces her to redeem herself, Zoe gains a bit more courage and eventually decides to help the team during the final fight between Jones and ROZETTA. After ROZETTA’s defeat, Zoe has retained much of her former happy and caring personality, but she can be a bit disturbed and paranoid upon seeing horrific things sometimes related to her traumatic experiences. Because of this, she can be a bit overprotective of her friends by using herself as a shield against upcoming misfortunes. However, she becomes more bold and confident after seeing how much the team sacrificed to fight for her and everybody’s safety and being encouraged by her Stand, Dangerous Woman, to stay strong and fight, or she won’t be able to reach her goal, revealing a new resolve inside the former social worker. After gaining her Stand, Zoe has become more fierce and violent when facing enemies and uses violent methods against them such as crushing their bodies or throwing rocks, splinters of wood, and small metal objects of large quantity at them in high speeds with her telekinesis. Her fighting capability has increased with Dangerous Woman, which she primarily uses to mercilessly pummel and distort her foes and alter her environment for rash and rushed plans that Zoe is confident enough for them to work. Zoe also dislikes people who look down on others, including those with condescending, sickening, arrogant, abusive, rude, and selfish behaviors, as they all reminded her how defenseless she was back in the dome, making her willing to harm or humiliate them with resentful scorn on her face. Zoe’s social standing is currently questionable and mixed to people, as one side ignores and sneers at her for being a murderer, believing that she sets a bad example for justice and doesn’t deserve a psychiatric sentence, while the other side, including the team, is sympathetic about her fate and wanted her to have a better life. The third party is either oblivious or doesn’t know Zoe at all, but can be surprised of her having powers and become fast friends with her. Zoe also has a habit of stealing money from people she sees as distasteful such as criminals and the corrupted, following the claimed concept of a dog-eat-dog world and Robin Hood’s lesson: stealing from the rich while giving it to the poor, showing that Zoe actually cares for the welfare of others despite her use of violence. Zoe is nicknamed So-So (which is named after the first kanji on her surname and the first katakana on her given name, but without the dakuten) due to the constant debate over her and her neutral personality, though Zoe doesn’t dislike it as she knows her friends have nicknames as well. “''You are special, Zoe. You have been gifted all of these abilities because you were born with them.” - Dangerous Woman Dangerous Woman’s Appearance: Dangerous Woman has a feminine figure that resembles Zoe in proportions and appears in what seems to be a black and red striped catsuit/bondage outfit with bunny ears that covers her whole body. Her knees and elbows all have plus and X signs respectively and two lighter transparent holes can be seen on her suit, one on her stomach and the other on her chest. She has a pink face, green pupils with yellow sclera, a transparent mask that covers her mouth, and a red headpiece that has a white mark in the same location where Zoe and Ernesto’s heads are smashed in. She also has long red fingernails and a long red wavy scarf with pink metallic pieces on the end. Dangerous Woman’s Personality: Dangerous Woman (危険な女; デンジャラス・ウーマン) is sentient like Automatic Stands, but follows her user’s orders and is willing to protect her. Being a manifestation of Zoe’s former hope and inner emotions, DW tries to convince and encourage her to face her own fears and offers her guidance in times of need. She is very calm and collected in distressful events and doesn’t believe in failure or hesitation, even helping Zoe to keep on going no matter what obstacles they face. She can be rough and merciless to enemies in battle, occasionally taunting them to tempt them into attacking and using her powers to mutilate and kill enemies. Dangerous Woman is helpful to allies of Zoe and would give them extra support in case they are in danger. Her Stand Cry is, “SEMPER FIIIIIIII...!!!” Unlike other characters, Dangerous Woman is also aware that Zoe has two voices inside her head, but she acts the neutral one of this occurrence and doesn’t or is unable to do anything to stop it. Powers and Abilities: After being injected by the superhuman serum, Zoe has gained the ability of telekinesis and other powers unknown to her. Zoe has no control over her newfound powers due to her poor mental health, but with enough concentration and focus, she can move objects barely under her control. Due to her death, Zoe has gained a defensive power that has a invisible shield forming around Zoe. The shield protects Zoe from harm, reflects damage inflicted on her, and pushes away people who try to get close to her. The only things that can break her shield are other users of the superhuman serum, Stands, and alien technology. If Zoe gets hurt by any of them, she will instantly regenerate her wounds, making her nearly impossible to kill. If Zoe becomes unconscious, becomes fatally injured or her brain gets damaged, the shield becomes indestructible and expands around her to protect her from all types of damage. Zoe can be also stripped of her powers if she is close to a source of power nullifying energy. After obtaining Dangerous Woman, Zoe has visually change the shape of the material and structure of an object or surface for either offensive or defensive measures. The objects affected by Dangerous Woman are indestructible even to Stands, being stated by Dangerous Woman that they are more durable than diamond. Zoe’s telekinetic powers have also developed, making her able to crush and control enemies with only her fingers and manipulate and throw several small to big objects at them at heightened speeds, but it will take much effort to lift them that are planted to the ground or near Zoe’s limit. Even if Zoe is knocked out, Dangerous Woman will continue to stay manifested, but weak and slow enough to be attacked by other dangerous enemies. DW has three modes (not counting her default form) that Zoe could use in her advantage: Be Alright, Into You, and Side to Side. DW: Be Alright (DW: ビー・オーライ) allows Zoe to become automatically protected by any attacks towards her, but she is incapable of harming others other than reflecting damage. DW can also control the angle and direction of the reflected attack to hit any objects of her interest. DW: Into You (DW: イント・ユー) can invade the minds of others when they are near her range. DW is very slow during the process, but she can easily manipulate the mental state of the victim. DW: Side to Side (DW: サイド・ツー・サイド) becomes quick and smart enough to perform difficult attacks on enemies, with the cost of her physical durability and activation time. She can also remember and solve things unrecognizable by Zoe and is very proficient. Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: E, Durability: C (∞ when fatally injured), Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Dangerous Woman’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C) Dangerous Woman: Be Alright’s Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) Dangerous Woman: Into You’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: E, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) Dangerous Woman: Side to Side’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts